Commonly, angles of a headrest of a sofa can be adjusted to meet the requirement of the customers. One of the achievement manners is to set a hinge connected with the headrest in the sofa. When customers needs to change the angle of the headrest, if only the headrest is pulled which causes the headrest and one end of the hinge pivoted with a certain angle, and then the headrest can be located in another using position and subsequently will be locked by the hinge. As such, the customer can adjust different using positions according to his actual requirement to obtain a comfortable feeling. However, this adjusting manner must require a manual operation to pull the headrest, which brings an inconvenient operation.
In addition, due to the limitations of the conventional hinge structure and its install position in the sofa, when the headrest is stood relatively to the sofa, a part of the hinge will be exposed from a connection position between the headrest and the sofa body, which weakens the appearance of the sofa.
Thus it's necessary to provide an automatic lifting stand for automatically adjusting the position of the headrest for sofas, and keeping a nice appearance for sofas.